


Coffee

by collegeDropout



Series: Short fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I miss the country side, M/M, Poetic, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Smut, writing study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collegeDropout/pseuds/collegeDropout
Summary: In which Jeno goes to the country side and falls in love with Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751269
Kudos: 11





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i took so long to translate it from portuguese to english HelP aksksk

"Jeno, this my auntie Eun seo, my uncle Duhyun and their grandson who I told you about, Jaemin"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"Like wise, son. Come on in, you must be hungry"  
It was a family trip. Jeno had promised he would travel with his mother, so when the summer vacations began it was time for him to fulfill it. He enjoyed the countryside, they didn't have money and his mother haven't seen her auntie in almost two decadess o it only made sense. The untie touches his arm guiding them to the house. The house was simple, the first room was the living room which had two portraits that he guessed were his mother's uncles.  
Everyone sits at the table and without any ceremony start to eat.  
"So Jeno, I heard you got into college" Duhyun said  
"Yes, im a History major" He replied, taking a sip of the juice "what bout you, Jaemin-ssi?"  
"Im not going to college, I cant afford living in another town and there are no universities around here" He replies, because it was the first time he saw him he noticed how good looking he was in person.  
"Right, by the way Jeno-ssi there is a river next to here, you can show him around later Jaemin" Eunseo said, the boy with pink just nodded.  
After they were done eating, they went to the porch to drink coffee and talk about the fifteen years that his mother have not seen her relativies.From there, Jeno could see some cows in the enclosure. When he drinks the coffee could feel the way the hotness made through his throat to the stomach burning, the day was so hot that the sun rays formed a blanket on his body. He dries the forehead with his hand, there is a layer of sweat on his back that made shirt stick on the skin, and on part of his thighs that were in the chair. His head starts to throb, maybe because all the water of his body seems to be expelled in form of sweat leaving his body like a sponge out of water.  
"Hey, do you guys have wifi" He asks Jaemin  
"No" he answers "i'm going to the river, you coming?" He asks getting up the chair, in a way that says that he doesn't care about the answer.  
"I'll have to accept your offer" Jeno says "Show me the way"  
The river wasn't far away, on the right of the house there is a trail, where the vegetation is short and light, from there is able to see the green hills going up like a painting. Jaemin walks by a big bush and Jeno notice some flys on the left. When be looks down he sees the body of a dead lizard facing head up, it's skin is slightly darker and on the center of it there is a slit where worms go in and out eating it's flesh. On top of it he could see ants deviding space with the worms that slowly were taking substance out of the spiritless thing.  
Jeno follows the boy until they reach a river, that could be easily crossed by swimming, on the other side a few trees were crammed, Jaemin takes off his shirt, he walks on the mud until he gets on the water. Jeno sits on a rock and keeps observing him letting his mind free. The sky was a light blue, without clouds that made it hard to look directly.  
"Is it cold?" He asks, Jaemin dives in, comeback to the surface and push his hair to the back. Where he was standing, the light focused exactly on him, making almost a mirage, the tanned skin reflecting like a gem.  
"Yes, but you can get used to it"  
Jeno goes into the water, but cold is an understatement, he gets goosebumps even with his upper body out, diving in will make it better, Jaemin says, then the boy breathes deeply and sinks, gets up but it doesn't change anything, "I can't" he says dramatically, Jaemin laughs at him.  
He finds a rock next to him to sit and leaves only his legs submerged, he notices the way Jaemin's abs move when he walks or swims, on the body hair next to his belly buttonon the way his nipples react on the cold water,  
if he touches would his body be warm? his skin would be soft? Jeno closes his eyes and sighs. Feeling his feet going numb. "What if there is snakes around here?" He says, "I have seen once on the trail, but I didn't kill it just let it pass" He humms, "there is a waterfall close to here", "how close?"  
"Six kilometers" Jeno open his eyes "You want to walk twelve kilometers today?"  
No, another day" Jaemin get up and adjust his shorts, the fabric was glued on his skin showing a little of the contour of his member, Jeno swallows dryly and when he looks at him notices that he was already observing him, with his face burning he faces the other way. You can look, he says. Jeno moves to a rock outside of the water and Jaemin follows. There is no need to be shy. Who's getting shy? the other boy just chuckles.  
He doesn't dare to face him too aware of his presence on his side, so he pays attention on the trees moving with the wind, on the branches that stand going up, on a little yellow bird that lands, stretch it's wings and fly again. Jaemin touches his chin making him look at him, and uncereminiously kiss him. Without hurry he feels each movement of his tongue, his hand holding his neck like he is going to break. There is something about him that he can't decipher, maybe it's the way he is casual about this while Jeno's heart is about to come out of his mouth, maybe it's the intensity that he shows on the way he looks, on the touch, in everything. Have you ever done this? Yes. Well, he could tell. You? No. Why are you whispering?  
The boy smiles at him. If there is a personification of arousing it would a boy with faded pink hair. You're hard already. Jeno's cheeks burn so he closes his eyes resting his head on his shoulder, all his sense were becoming aware, now he was the wet clay, the roughness of the rock, the breeze, the strong taste of bitter coffee of Jaemin's mouth.  
He was heavy on the ground but at the same time he was floating. He could levitate to the next cloud and observe everyone from up there, his body mass would dissolve, rundown through Jaemin's hands and his soul would split up in matter-spirit-nature. I'm close. He kisses him.


End file.
